Bending the Rules
by paramore1055
Summary: First day of tokka week : Toph's had a long day at work and Sokka wants to cheer her up and maybe have a little sex on her desk. so yeah, there is a lemon. one shot. Please read. It should really be called smut week. honestly everybody knows that's why it's here.


"Are you sure Chief?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

"All right Chief." Toph sighed loudly in frustration as her assistant walked out of her office. She stripped out of her uniform leaving her in the clothes she'd worn to work. It'd been a long day, dealing with complaints and city business. It was a difficult job, but it was her job and she'd never want to work anywhere else.

Sitting in her chair, she heard the doorknob to her office jiggle and start twist. She sighed as she rubbed her temples trying to stay calm. "I told you I'd be fine." She all but yelled, not knowing who it actually was.

The voice that spoke next was deep and male; not what she was expecting. "Sorry Chief, I just wanted to drop something off." He said with a smirk on his face. He walked closer to her desk as she tried not to smile. He loved it when that happened; he was the only one who could cheer her up when she was like this.

"Sokka, what do you want? I've had a really sucky day, and besides I told you I would come over once I got off of work." She stood up out of her chair.

"Would you still be mad if I told you I couldn't wait that long?" he asked while slyly placing a jade colored lily in her hand.

"I guess not." She said while twirling the flower between her fingers. "It feels like a flower. Too bad I can't see it.." she said trailing off sarcastically.

"No, but you can smell it. It's the exact color of your eyes too, if you can imagine that. I saw it and I thought of you."

She punched him hard in the arm but it didn't affect him, being accustomed to her love taps. "Shut up cheese ball." Her lips automatically reached up to meet his. She felt the memories of her hard day at work slip away from her mind as their kiss deepened. Still holding the lily in her left hand, her right reached up to the back of his neck. Grabbing her waist he sat her on her desk so that they were at eye level.

Realizing where they were, Toph released her grip around his neck and proceeded to push him away reluctantly. Their lips left each other's, gasping for breath. "Not here. I was just leaving anyways." She said breathily.

Sokka smiled crookedly at her and placed his hands on her hips underneath her shirt, his thumbs grazing over the skin there. "Come on Toph it'd be fun. To do it here at work. It'd be kinky." Toph's jaw dropped slightly at his proposition.

"What if someone came in? I could lose my job Sokka, that's so irresponsible." She said in defiance.

"Oh come on Toph, everyone is gone. Besides we have our whole lives to be responsible. Bend the rules a little, baby." His lips were now on her neck kissing the skin there lightly. His lips were hot and needy. His mouth opened and he flicked his tongue over the delicate skin there, causing Toph to let out a soft moan.

"Ma-maybe just this once." She stuttered in an uneven voice, bringing his face back to hers to continue their feverish kiss. His grip on her tightened and she placed the lily on her desk to free her hands. His fingers pulled her top over her head and undid her hair, leaving it flowing to her lower back. He ran his fingers through it smoothly, soft and black.

Their lips pushed even harder against each other, Sokka's lips pushing hers open and sliding their tongues together. His fingers ran up to her chest to undo her bindings and she pushed them away, effectively breaking their kiss. "What's wrong?" he asked, concerned.

"You need to shed some clothes too mister." He laughed at that and then quickly tore off his shirt and pants. She giggled quietly as he embraced her again. This time when he reached for her bindings, she didn't push him away, instead eagerly awaited his touch. The rest of their clothing soon ended up on the floor and Sokka's hands ran over the delicate skin of her thighs.

Her fingers reached to the back of his head to untie his hair. Sokka groaned loudly as she raked her fingernails through his scalp. She could feel his heartbeat quicken as she wrapped her legs around him, her toes curling in delight. Realizing they needed more space, Sokka slid the books and paperwork that her assistant read to her onto the floor. Instead of being angry, though, Toph just laughed.

He laid her down with his arms still around her, trying not to break their kiss. Despite this, Toph broke away trying to catch her breath. All though they provided no use to her, her eyes were open and 'staring' at him. The pale jade of them complimented her almost translucent skin perfectly. Her lips were a bright pink and swollen from his own. "What?" she asked urgently, feeling slightly self conscious.

"Nothing, you're just… You're beautiful."

Instead of replying, she gathered his bottom lip in her own, effectively releasing a guttural moan from him. His fingers caressed the skin at her navel before leading up to her breasts, stroking over her nipple lightly. Still ravishing his mouth, Toph's fingernails scratched down his back passionately.

Sokka couldn't stand it any longer, he needed her. She let out a loud gasp as Sokka entered her. Clenching herself around him, her nails now clutched onto his shoulders. His lips went back to her throat to nip at her skin playfully. He pulled himself out of her completely and slowly thrusted back into her.

Toph bit down on her bottom lip and breathed out, "Uh, Sokka." At the sound of her voice, Sokka pushed back into her. He moaned her name out in pleasure.

"Faster." She said boldly. Toph wasn't one to hide what she wanted.

His lips traveled up her strong jaw line and to her earlobe to tell her, "Whatever you want." From there he pushed into her faster and harder while holding firmly onto her hips. When he felt and heard her orgasm, he came into her. He moved his kisses to her forehead, eye lids, and mouth while she breathed heavily. Her fingers ran across his cheekbones and, finding a drop of sweat there, wiped it away.

"You were right. That was fun." She teased, winking at him. Some people might have found it odd, a blind girl winking, but to him it was completely normal. They got up together and retrieved their clothing. They dressed in ecstasy, still high off of each other. When he was done Sokka bent down to retrieve the books and paperwork he dropped off of her desk.

"I'll get it tomorrow." She said indifferently. He shrugged and took her hand as they walked towards the door. She gasped and ran back to her desk. "Almost forgot." She said while groping her desk to find the jade lily Sokka had brought her. When she had reached him he smiled smugly at her. He knew underneath her hard shell, she was a sappy and cheesy just like him.

"Just because I'm blind doesn't mean I don't know what face you're making. Wipe that grin off your face." She told him sternly while elbowing him in the side.


End file.
